Basic necessities of life constitute daily things dealt with by human beings, and a housing is essential for people's life happiness. With the progress of society, people become increasingly demanding for housing from initial demands for sheltering from wind and rain to nowadays demands for warmth, comfort, sound proof, fire resistance, as well as certain abilities against natural disasters such as an aseismic ability. With the rapid development of China, continuous improvements of people's living level place thermal insulation and energy saving on the agenda, but lots of requirements and construction result in that demands for natural resources are continuously increased and air pollution is getting severe, therefore there are more and more needs for material saving and environmentally friendly construction. In China, a slogan of factory, industrialization and intensivism of building construction has already been put forward, but the existing housing structures can hardly meet all the above requirements.
So far, low housing buildings, middle-height housing buildings and high housing buildings are generally constructed of reinforced-concrete frame structures, framed shear wall structures, steel column frame structures filled with concrete, and steel structures, which are adopted in the vast majority of the existing housing buildings. The construction process of these structures generally includes constructing a structure body, building partition wall, plastering internal wall, building an external thermal insulation layer, and decorating external wall. The construction process of these structures takes a long time, a lot of workers are required at site to conduct wet work, a large number of used templates need to be removed, and there is a fire risk in building the external thermal insulation layer, so that the demands for energy saving, environmental protection, material saving, and factory, industrialization and intensivism of building construction cannot be met.